Desnudez
by EnterradoR
Summary: Goku provocará un lío de proporciones astronómicas al ver a Bulma desnuda.
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Super pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! aquí con un nuevo fic basado en el último capi de DB Super; me reí mucho con la escena de Bulma saliendo de la ducha así que este fic calca esa escena aunque cambié la frase final que dice Goku para darle más trama al asunto xD Va especialmente dedicado a SophyBrief por sus reviews y buena onda :)

Disfrútenlo ;D

* * *

 _ **Desnudez**_

* * *

Miró a su alrededor esperando ver el pequeño planetoide hogar de su maestro. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, había llegado a un cuarto enorme que era cobijado por un par de grandes ventanales y, gracias a las persianas plegadas, se podía apreciar con maravillosa claridad el paisaje de la ciudad con sus brillantes y coloridas luces nocturnas.

Más cerca de él habían dos sillones, probablemente de felpa, y una mesita circular ideal para tomar unas copas, aunque usando la imaginación también se le podía dar otros usos más interesantes...

Ciertamente el lugar era muy acogedor, al punto de brindar una sugestiva intimidad; alardeaba un aire a secretos y caricias inconfesables de alcoba. Secretos de una pareja tan única y especial como lo eran el príncipe saiyajin y la mejor científica del mundo.

Aunque para alguien como él, aquello ni siquiera llamaba un poco su atención. Había llegado por error a un lugar que no deseaba y eso era todo. La curiosidad no era una de las cualidades de Goku precisamente.

"Esta no es la casa de Kaiosama... ¿dónde estoy?" se preguntó notablemente confundido, sin entender el por qué había llegado hasta allí.

Entretanto, una mujer de cabellos turquesas se había terminado de duchar sin poder imaginarse ni en dos vidas lo que estaba a punto de suceder. "Que delicioso fue este baño", pensó mientras abría la puerta del tocador, secándose su cabello todavía poseído por el agua.

Caminó muy relajada hacia el cuarto matrimonial imaginando que Vegeta seguía donde lo había dejado, en la cama, y por lo mismo ni se preocupó de cubrirse con la toalla. No era menester pues su esposo conocía su desnudez hasta mejor que ella misma.

Avanzó por el pasillo opacado por la falta de luz y todavía sin ver nada le habló despreocupada:

—Oye Vegeta, al menos podrías venir mañana al festival escolar de Trunks — decidió proseguir con la conversación que había pospuesto antes de irse a disfrutar una deliciosa ducha nocturna. Dicho esto, prendió la iluminación para ver a su amado.

—Oh, ¡hola! — saludó Goku, levantando una mano a la vez que inevitablemente, sin querer, la veía tal como vino al mundo. Aunque para él tal cosa no era algo importante ni mucho menos obsceno como podría serlo para otros. No sentía ningún tipo de pudor con los cuerpos desnudos, ni con el de otros ni con el suyo propio.

Bulma quedó callada un par de segundos anonadada hasta su intimidad. Había sucedido lo inexplicable: ¡Vegeta se había transformado en Goku! Sí, era su amigo de toda la vida quien estaba allí. Siguió atónita por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente un grito escapó de sus cuerdas vocales violentadas por la invasión de su privacidad. El haber mostrado su intimidad a quién no debía logró irritarla completamente.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! — gritó Vegeta, quien llegó corriendo a toda velocidad como el buen esposo que era, e instintivamente antepuso un brazo sobre Bulma dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier peligro yacente — ¡Kakarotto! — exclamó totalmente sorprendido al verlo allí en su alcoba.

—Hola — dijo rascándose la cabeza, dándose cuenta que había importunado. La desnudez no era un tema que le preocupase, pero Milk le había enseñado lo que era el pudor. Así que entendía que para el resto de la gente pudiera ser diferente.

Bulma, enojada hasta el tuétano, no tardó en presionar un botón ubicado al lado del interruptor de la luz y automáticamente armas láser surgieron desde las paredes, apuntando al inocente saiyajin.

—¿Estás preparado? — lo amenazó ella con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

—No ha sido a propósito — sonrió nerviosamente, intentando excusarse.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? — increpó rabiosa, mientras espetaba con el índice su culpabilidad.

—Ni yo lo sé — miró las armas láser reflejando temor en sus pupilas —. Pero de todas formas no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda — quiso quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no tardó en comprender que esa última frase lo que haría sería empeorarlo.

Tanto la científica como su esposo colorearon sus rostros a un color ígneo. Estaban mezclando perfectamente vergüenza e indignación a la vez.

—¡Kakarotto! — bramó como un animal el único que lo llamaba por ese nombre.

"Oh oh, creo que si sigo aquí moriré sin remedio... ¡mejor me voy!" pensó Goku ya más que asustado. Era muy cierto que era un despistado de primer nivel, pero a pesar de ello esta vez se percató que había cometido un error que lamentaría de mala manera. Así que ni tonto ni perezoso hizo cumplir, con velocidad de relámpago, un sabio dicho: soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra.

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpó una vez más y, sin perder un segundo siquiera, desapareció con su teletransportación antes de pagar las consecuencias de su error.

Vegeta se había quedado con las ganas de saltarle encima para estrangularlo. Sentía arder su interior en explosivos celos, puesto que el único que tenía derecho a ver a Bulma desnuda era él, por algo había sido su pareja por hecho y derecho durante tantos años.

La fémina, en ese mismo instante, estaba deseando que se la tragara la tierra. La vergüenza estaba devorándola como si su carne fuera el más delicioso festín.

Vegeta giró su faz, dispuesto a exigirle inmediatas explicaciones.

—¿Cómo que no es la primera vez que te ve desnuda? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? — rugió como Tarzán en la selva. Sólo le faltó golpearse el pecho y decir en forma cavernícola: "Vegeta estar celoso". Kakarotto con su error le había despertado el primitivo instinto de celar a la pareja.

—Ehm... — sintió que a su lengua le daba un calambre — no sé... tú sabes que Goku está loco — intentó enfocar toda responsabilidad en su amigo de toda la vida. Ella sólo era un ángel inocente de todo pecado o por lo menos pretendía serlo.

El saiya de la realeza cruzó sus brazos en forma vehemente. Bulma juraría que lo veía arder en llamas como si fuera la antorcha humana.

—Mujer, más te vale que me digas la verdad —endureció su voz — ¿Me engañaste con Kakarotto?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! — al instante se defendió de tamaña acusación como gata puesta de espaldas.

—Entonces explícame que fue lo que pasó o ahora mismo iré con Milk a contarle que su tonto esposo te vio desnuda. Así no seré yo quien se ensucie las manos, va a ser ella quien te matará — advirtió destellando maldad a través de todo su semblante. Y mientras más se demorara su mujer en contestar más aumentaría su nivel de malignidad.

Sin saber por qué, Bulma recordó un juego del que Trunks era fanático: Mortal Kombat. Allí había un personaje que usaba el hielo como arma y sacaba columnas vertebrales, partía al adversario por la mitad o desmembraba con dagas de estalactita, entre otras lindezas. Hechas ya estas canalladas, salía un anuncio de "Fatality". Y eso precisamente sería lo que Milk le haría si se enteraba, un fatality que era mejor ni siquiera imaginarse. Sí, realmente no quería conocer las atrocidades de las que podría ser capaz una Milk celosa... eso incluso daba más miedo que ver a Uranai Baba desnuda...

—Vegeta tú no tienes piedad — exclamó con horror —. Está bien, te contaré lo que pasó — se rindió antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores.

—Soy todo oídos — a pesar de que tenía los brazos cruzados, los cruzó todavía más. Era claro que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no terminar gritando por toda la casa como King Kong.

—Hace muchos años atrás — comenzó a la vez que asbtraía la mirada para evocar sus recuerdos — cuando tenía dieciséis años, Goku no sabía la diferencia que había entre hombres y mujeres... y ya sabes, una noche me bajó las bragas y vio... mi intimidad — se puso sumamente roja, como si fuera una quinceañera declarándose.

—¡¿Qué?! — sus oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que recién había escuchado, de hecho, venas sobresalieron en su frente — ¡Ese Kakarotto es un pervertido camuflado! ¡Lo voy a matar!

—Vegeta, no lo hizo con malicia — intentó defenderlo de una muerte segura — tú ya sabes que Goku era tan tonto que hasta pensaba que casarse era comida.

—Grrr... — gruñó iracundo como un motor de motocicleta; no estaba dispuesto a calmarse — ¡mi mayor rival vio a mi mujer desnuda! ¡Eso es una afrenta imperdonable! — cerró sus puños a la vez que sus dientes crepitaban en su boca.

Rayos, su esposo realmente estaba muy enojado. ¿Cómo podría apaciguar ese malestar? Fue entonces que en su impulsiva mente afloró una brillante idea ... o quizás no tan brillante...

—Si te sirve de consuelo, el maestro Roshi también me vio desnuda...

"Ay Bulma, ¡estás intentando apagar un incendio con bencina!" la recriminó el lado racional de su mente al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

—¡¿Qué?! — bramó Vegeta totalmente espantado y desencajado ante la nueva confesión —. No me digas que tú y el viejo ese hicieron... cosas... — con la última palabra su faz formó un inolvidable mohín del más horrible asco.

—¡Por la virginidad de Dende! — exclamó ofendida — ¡Claro que no! No soy una degenerada para hacer tal cosa.

—¿Entonces cómo rayos te vio desnuda?

—Hum... bueno... él me pidió que le mostrara mis calzoncitos a cambio de una esfera del dragón...

—¿Y tú lo hiciste por eso?

Ella se puso aún más roja de vergüenza. Tenía un auténtico volcán en erupción bajo sus mejillas.

—Sí, ¡pero yo no sabía que estaba desnuda! ¡Goku me quitó las bragas antes!

Vegeta abrió tanto su boca que parecía que su quijada abandonaría el cuerpo.

—Desvergonzada, libertina, licenciosa, ¡pecadora! — la recriminó, mientras se tiraba de los cabellos. Si seguía así aumentaría todavía más su, ya de por sí, amplia frente.

—Vegeta... tú sabes lo que siento por ti... — intentó calmarlo suavizando su voz a la mínima potencia. Sabía que esa voz sumisa era la única que podía apaciguarlo cuando estaba tan enojado. Era una voz que a él le costaba mucho contradecir.

—Lo sé, pero Kakarotto te vio desnuda, Roshi también, por no mencionar al debilucho de Yamcha. ¡Joder! ¡Parece que medio mundo te ha visto desnuda! Sólo falta que me digas que ese cerdo que habla también te vio desnuda.

—Que yo recuerde no...

Vegeta estrelló una palma en su frente. No quería seguir lastimando sus oídos. Miró ávidamente hacia la pared y allí apretó el botón que servía para activar los láser.

—No quiero escuchar más, mejor me mataré ahora mismo. Moriré con el honor que todavía me queda — declaró solemne.

—Vegeta, no seas exagerado. Yo nunca te he criticado por tu pasado. Quizás con cuantas alienígenas estuviste antes de mí y nunca te he criticado por eso, que por cierto es peor a que un par de tontos me vieran desnuda — argumentó a la vez que lo apuntaba acusadoramente con su índice.

Vegeta soltó el botón de las armas y esgrimió un semblante hierático antes de responder lo siguiente:

—Te equivocas, yo siempre guardé mi virginidad esperando a la mujer que la mereciera.

Bulma dio una estruendosa risotada. —Mentiroso — se siguió riendo muy divertida.

—Puede que sea una mentira —aceptó lo poco creíble que era aquello—, pero no puedes negar que tuviste una adolescencia muy libertina. Y eso no me gusta nada de nada —terminó cruzándose de brazos totalmente ofendido. ¡Qué ganas tenía de retroceder el tiempo y haber conocido a Bulma mucho antes que el resto! Sí, no podía negar que estaba celoso de todo lo que Bulma había vivido antes de conocerlo.

—Vegeta no te pongas así, tú sabes que tú eres el único hombre para mí. Esas cosas desdeñables pasaron mucho antes de que llegaras a la Tierra. Tú eres mi hombre, mi todo — como complemento a sus palabras puso una cariñosa mano en su pecho, a la vez que su voz mutaba casi en un ronroneo.

—Lo sé, pero pagarás por esto — anunció fríamente, sin dejarse engatusar por artimañas conyugales.

—¿Cómo? — reaccionó sorprendida.

—Yo también veré a la mujer de Kakarotto desnuda.

—¡¿Qué?! — gritó alarmada.

—Es lo justo.

—Te lo prohibo terminantemente — la voz de gatita en celo se había transformado en la de un ogro o una bruja a punto de lanzar un doloroso hechizo.

Lo curioso era que, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se habían invertido los papeles completamente. Esta vez era ella la celosa ante la idea que había proclamado su esposo. Él esbozó una media sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Su orgullo y su ego volvían a realimentarse.

—¿Ves que molesta, mujer? — espetó tranquilamente.

Ella dio un suspiro antes de responder. — Lo sé, pero en serio no es culpa mía. Si quieres castigarme, castígame, pero de otra forma — lentamente se entreabrió la toalla para que Vegeta la viera en su seductora desnudez. Esbozando su mirada más inocente, añadió —: ¿Qué tal un castigo inolvidable para esta noche? Si quieres me dejas paralítica por tres días —le guiñó un ojo divertida —. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, hoy seré tu esclava totalmente...

Pero a pesar de la más que atractiva propuesta, el saiya no dudó en invocar la frialdad del polo sur.

— Al contrario, hoy te quedarás sin tu postre.

Bulma formó un puchero de niña al ver que su hombre seguía dándole importancia a algo que no la tenía.

—Me voy a dormir a mi cámara de gravedad. Por lo menos ella no tuvo una juventud tan desvergonzada. Adiós.

—Pero... Vegeta...

—Nada de peros — fulminó cortante.

Sin más palabras, el orgulloso guerrero cogió un almohadón y una frazada y salió del cuarto con dirección a su amante de metal.

Bulma, para su lamento, tendría que dormir sola por primera vez en muchos años, pues el típico "me voy donde mi mamá" Vegeta lo había transformado en "me voy a mi cámara de gravedad".

Inevitablemente tuvo que suspirar. No tenía más opción que esperar a que los celos de su esposo se extinguieran para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

—Af, si por lo menos esto me dejara una lección de vida no me enojaría tanto — alegó contra la vida misma —, pero lo único que aprendí de esto es que ni siquiera en mi casa puedo andar desnuda. ¡Jum! — dio un último resoplido de fastidio.

Miró el horizonte del cuarto e imaginándose al que provocó todo esto, gritó al aire con potencia:

—Goku, ¡te voy a matar cuando te vea!

* * *

 _¿Continuará?_

* * *

 _Notas finales_ : Este fic se me ocurrió aprovechando un tiempito libre. Como ya dije me encantó la escena de Goku, Bulma y Vegeta, me dio mucha risa así que quise hacer algo simpático respecto a eso :P No sé si continuarlo con una segunda parte en que ellos se reconcilien o dejarlo tal como está, porque si lo continuo la segunda parte tendrá un tono más atrevido por ser reconciliación :P Así que si quieren que lo continue o prefieren que quede tal como está sólo tienen que hacérmelo saber.

 _¡Update!_ : Este fic será continuado en "Intimity", pues lo dejaré como un fic de humor en el rating T. Si lo continuase acá tendría que cambiarlo a rating M y prefiero que este fic no derive en algo erótico, así que se quedará como un oneshot para que mantenga esa tónica humorística por la cual nació. Así que si quieres leer la continuación subida de tono puedes leer "Intimity". ¡Desde ya muchas gracias si lo haces!

Salu2 y cuidense mucho ;D


End file.
